


Perks

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Ellie’s job does have some perks.





	Perks

**Author's Note:**

> For fictober 2019 day 2 : follow me, I know the way

“Are you sure you know where we’re going?” 

Nick turned to Ellie, his eyes wide like she’d mortally offended him. Which she knew was supposed to make her feel guilty, backtrack on her words, but since she knew his game, all it made her do was cross her arms over her chest and stare him down. 

Which, in turn, made Nick double down on his schtick. “Bishop, I’m wounded. You don’t trust me?”

“The last time I trusted you to know where we were going, you drove us an hour out of our way.” And no, she was not going to let that go, thank you very much. Not when she knew damn well he wouldn’t let her forget it if the shoe was on the other foot. “If you think I’m walking for that long for nothing...” 

She let her voice trail off, hoping it sounded appropriately threatening. By some miracle, Nick seemed to take her point. “Look, Ellie.” His voice was gentler suddenly, and the using of her actual name wasn’t lost on her either. “I know where we’re going, okay? Just follow me, I know the area.” 

With that, he turned around and walked away from her, either trusting her to follow him, or daring her to. Ellie waited for a second, considering her options, letting her eyes travel up and down his retreating form. 

Her eyes stopped on one particular part of his anatomy and a slow smile spread across her face. Slowly, she took a step forward, resolving to stay a couple of steps behind him for as long as she could. 

After all, the job had to have some perks.


End file.
